A fragment in time
by sizime
Summary: ItaNeji One-shots. In some stories Itachi is still Konoha ninja and never killed his family and in some stories he is part of the Akatsuki.
1. Pink

Itachi stared. The scene in front of him wasn't something he had thought would greet him when he came home from his latest mission. Not that he was complaining. Not at all. The view was quite pleasing. There was Neji on all fours scrubbing the living room floor, wearing only his black anbu tank top and black boxers. The younger ninja turned his head to look at Itachi. An amused smirk found its way on Itachis lips as he saw that Neji was sucking on a lollipop.

"I didn't realise it's was already time for spring cleaning." Itachi said mockingly.

Neji took the sucker out of his mouth. It was bright pink and Itachis smirk widened even more.

"Very funny. I got blood all over the floor when I came home last night from my mission. You wouldn't want to jump over the blood pools when you go to the bathroom, would you?"

"Uh-huh. What's with the lollipop?"

"It's a gift of gratitude from a little girl whose cat I saved from a tree." Neji answered and put the candy in question back to his mouth. Itachi just kept looking at the Hyuga boy smirking smugly.

"What now?" Neji demanded.

"Nothing, keep on the good work." Itachi said taking a more comfortable position leaning against the doorframe.


	2. Annoyance

They had never made an agreement on a scheduled meeting or how often Itachi would try to come and visit him, actually they haven't discussed the topic at all. It would have been too difficult to try to make this kind of arrangement in a relationship like theirs, if it could even be referred as one. More like mutual need or a craving for something. They didn't even always themselves know for what.

It started with Itachi coming every now and then, it could be three times a month or it could be three months before he saw him next time, Neji never knew. After a while, Itachi's visits became more regular, about once every two weeks. It became an unspoken understanding that Neji would be waiting him his windows and doors unlocked. But every once in a while Itachi would be taking more time than usually to come to Neji. More than three weeks since the Hyuga prodigy had seen the Uchiha and he grew more anxious with every passing day. Neji doesn't really worry about him, he knows Itachi is able take care of himself, it's more like different kind of anxiousness and it confuses him, he is not sure why he feels like that.

When Itachi finally starts his journey towards Konoha he races like a wind in a hurricane, but when he reaches the gates of his former home village he halts his running and takes his time before he makes his presence known to the Hyuga-boy. Itachi lingers near Neji, watching and following his actions. Watching as the normally stoic and composed Hyuga, who commonly doesn't get upset or at least he very rarely raises his voice, has a shade of annoyance in his eyes and as he snaps at his team mates and family members for the smallest things one could get irritated.

The reason why Itachi does this is quite simple, in a way, he wants to know hi is being missed and needed, and it's not in a sentimental way but mostly for the power of it.

When the darkness of the night has wrapped its claws around the silent Uchiha-heir standing in the shadows of the Hyuga-compound he makes his way to Nejis window. He opens the window quietly and steps in. For a few seconds he just looks at the sleeping boy, a blanket wrapped around his waist, his midriff bare. He steps forward and the floor creaks. Itachi watches with satisfaction as his opaque-eyed lover jumps awake.


	3. Lovers

Neji walked out of the bathroom wearing a cream coloured yukata with the Uchiha-clan symbol decoraiting its back. It had been a gift from Itachi, who had said it was a token from his mother to Neji. The Hyuga had been very honoured and pleased with the gesture. He was drying his still damp hair as he walked, when the door to the Uchiha compound gardens suddenly opened and a blond head peeked in.

"Neji! What are you doing here?" Demanded Naruto when he spotted the older boy.

"I should be asking you that. What are you doing here in Itachis bedroom?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here in Sas-ITACHIS bedroom?"

Neji just gave him a plank look. Naruto wasn't very good at listening. Everyone knew that.

"Oh.. OH!" It took some time before Naruto got it. "I have to go!" He blushed and was out of the door before Neji even had time to raise an eyebrow.


	4. Sunset

The sky was as red as Neji's blood soaked hands when he finally arrived at the hidden entrance of the Akatsuki lair. He had travelled for three days without stopping. His mind and body were numb. Still his eyes were sharp and he detected a familiar silhouette in the shadows.

The sky was as red as Itachi's eyes as he waited patiently standing in the shadows for Neji to come. The red of the sky began to fade away and let room for the night to take over as Neji at last stood before Itachi. Like the sky, Neji was also changing colours. From white to black.


	5. Mission 1

The rain had been pouring hard all day as Itachi and Neji were travelling towards the Akatsuki hideout. With the rain, it had been dark and gloomy since morning and it was difficult to tell the time. Neji thought it was near mid-night when Itachi stopped before a cave.

"We'll stop here for the night." The older boy said and they entered their shelter. Neji laid out their Akatsuki cloaks over some rocks to dry out as Itachi made a small campfire. Quietly they unpacked their bedrolls and thin blankets. Neji spread his roll near the fire and got under his blanket, lying on his side his back turned to the fire and his companion.

Couple of minutes went by and Neji felt Itachi lying down behind him under his blanket. Feeling cool fingers sneak under his shirt made Neji shiver. Itachi caressed the skin of his stomach and hips, slowly moving his fingers lower and finally dipping them under the waistband of Nejis pants.


	6. Mission 2

Neji moaned as Itachi pumped his cock slowly. The other boy was biting Nejis shoulders and neck, and that made the Hyuga prodigy pant and shivers run over his body adding to his pleasure. It still wasn't enough.

"Hnn..aahh… Itac…Itachi.. Pleasee." Neji groaned. He thought he heard Itachi chuckle, but he wasn't sure. Itachi fastened his pace, moving his hand over Neji's cock swiftly. Neji's fingers were gripping Itachi's forearms tightly. It still wasn't enough.

Neji's breathing hitches and he let's out a low moan. He could feel Itachi's erection press against his ass and whispered huskily.

"Fuck me, Itachi."

The older boy used his free arm to lower their pants just enough to free their throbbing shafts. Before Neji had time to realise, Itachi was thrusting into him and the pale-eyed boy cried out in pain and pleasure.


	7. Gift

Neji was heading home from the Hokages Office when he saw Itachi walking towards him. Neji tried not to beam.

"I heard congratulations are in order." Little smirk was placed on Itachis lips. "You were the only one of your group who was promoted to Jounin. That is something to be proud of."

"Thank you." Neji said, beaming just a little.

"Are you going to celebrate?"

"No, not just yet anyway. I have a mission tomorrow."

"Good. Come to my place for dinner?"

"Okay, I'll be there at seven."

And so they parted ways. Neji walked home feeling better than in a long time. No one was home when he got there and he was glad. He didn't feel like dealing with overly happy and proud relatives at the moment. Neji went to his room to take a nap and enjoy the silence of the house. When he was getting ready to take a nap, he spotted a small box on his pillow and curiously opened it. A small smile spread to his face as he saw what was in it. He lifted the familiar necklace out of the box and watched it closer. It was the same metallic necklace that Itachi always wore around his neck.


	8. Vengeance

Neji is Itachis reason to go momentarily mental.

The darkness had already fallen when Itachi pushed Nejis window open soundlessly. He deactivated his sharingan and stepped inside. A lone candle on a side table lighted the room. Itachi walked to his lover's bed, where he saw the pale boy sleeping. As he neared the bed, he noticed a bandage running across Nejis upper torso and shoulders. Itachi frowned and settled to sit cross-legged next to Neji on the bed. The mattress shifted under him and Neji started to open his eyes drowsily, turning his head and focusing to the dark haired man sitting next to him. The solitary candle painted shadows on Itachis face, making him look yet more sinister than he normally looked, but Neji didn't feel threatened.

"Hi," Neji said as he moved to a sitting position, Itachi couldn't not notice a little wince Neji made as he moved. Even though Neji tried to hide it.

"What happened?" Itachi asked his tone giving nothing away. Neji looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. "A mission gone wrong, we were assigned to capture a group of bandits…" He averted his gaze from the dark orbs of his lover's to stare out of the window. "… but we underestimated them greatly and this is partly how we suffered the consequences of our foolishness." There was a hint of disgrace in his voice. "Fortunately, we got out with only minor injuries. I only got a broken collarbone and bruises." As he spoke he lightly stroked the bandaged area over his right collarbone, still not looking at Itachis eyes.

"Did you capture the bandits?"

"No, they got away. A new team will go after them in a couple of tomorrow…" Neji looked out into the night looking very ashamed of himself as he spoke. "But I need to stay behind and cure my wounds, it takes about three days for this bone to heal but I was told to rest for a week." A soft cares on his cheek caught Neji off-guard and he turned his eyes quickly but still little hesitatingly to look at the Uchiha prodigy sitting on his bed. Itachis fingers remained on Nejis cheek and they just looked at each other silently for a few minutes. Itachi dropped his hand back to his lap.

"We should sleep." He said and undid his cloak tossing it to the floor. Neji moved back from his sitting position and Itachi silently got under the blanket.

When Neji woke up the next morning, he was alone in his bed.

Three days later when the sun had set and Neji walked to his room after his visit to hospital he found Itachi sitting cross-legged on his bed. He was little surprised to see him there, but glad also, their last encounter had been so short. Neji locked the door behind him and lighted a candle on the side table. "I'm surprised to see you here. What's the occasion?" Neji asked after lighting the candle. "No occasion." Itachi said and Neji heard him getting up from the bed. "I wanted to see you. Last time I had to leave so soon." Itachi was now standing in front of Neji, a mere meter separating them. "Would you help me take the bandages off?" Neji took his shirt off revealing his upper body. Itachi came closer still and began to unwrap the bandage carefully with steady fingers.

Nejis breathing got little bit quicker as Itachi worked his hands on his body. He could feel the ghosting of Itachis breath on his skin and it gave him chills.

When Itachi finished he dropped the bandages at their feet and ran his fingers over the smooth skin on Nejis collarbone. He let his hands fall to his pale-eyed lovers' waist and pulled them closer together. Itachi joined their lips in for a hungry kiss. Neji opened his mouth to allow Itachi full access. The younger boy placed his hands on the others shoulders and Itachi started to lead Neji before him towards the bed. They parted panting and Itachi pushed Neji to the bed. He looked at his flushed lover and pushed his shirt over his head tossing it to the floor. Neji had always wondered how something so beautiful could be so deadly and dangerous.

Itachi got on the bed too and leaned over Neji, starting kissing his lips and biting his jaw and neck nearly marking him. Neji had his hand all over Itachis body, on his sides, on his back, everywhere. They were both panting and Neji couldn't help but moan when Itachi bit a little harder on his pulse point. Neji felt the heat boiling in his stomach. He could feel their erections rubbing together, only separated by a few layers of clothes, but he couldn't feel enough. He needed more. Itachi let his mouth travel from his neck to his healed collarbone and Neji let out a low moan as Itachi nipped and sucked on it.

Their sex had never been sweet or gentle, it was always in some way rough and nether of them would want it any other way. In their shared bed, they could relax and for the most part cast their worries away but they still couldn't leave all of their aggression and frustration out. And it was not exception this time either.

Neji woke up alone the next morning still feeling Itachis presence next to him. If he closed his eyes and really concentrated, he could almost feel Itachis hot kiss on his collarbone. Later when Neji had gotten out of bed and was making his way to the mission centre, he came across Shikamaru, who was walking away from the centre.

"Yo, Neji. Have you heard?"

"Hi Shikamaru, Heard about what?" Neji asked looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"There would have been no need for a new mission to capture those bandits, it was just a waste of time." He said hands in his pockets. Neji just looked at him questioningly and Shikamaru continued. "We got a message from Sand Village yesterday evening that the bandits had been found brutally slayed." "Oh." That was the only things Neji could say as the image of Itachi fleeing his bed popped hauntingly into his mind.


	9. Drink

After his third cup of sake, Neji found he finally started to relax and felt more at ease in this leisurely gathering of the ill-famed members of Akatsuki, or as leisurely as it could get around here.

Itachi was sitting on his right side, sipping his second cup of sake, quietly observing the scene.

Kisame and Hidan had burst out in a roaring laughter, so engaged in their own conversation not to care what the others were doing. Deidara was yelling at Tobi for breaking his sake cup and for being uselessly clumsy idiot. Tobi in turn tried to make up for his ungainliness and offered his own cup for his partner. That only spiked the blonde's hollering.

Neji's face didn't give out the small smile he felt growing inside of him as he watched the other men sitting in the circle. He sifted his body little to the left and felt something touching the small of his back. It was Itachis arm, which the Uchiha was leaning his body weight against. Neji hadn't realized they where sitting so close to each other. Just sitting there watching as the others conversed Neji felt more free than in his whole life as a ninja.


	10. Brother

Neji knocked on the front door of the Uchiha-household. It was a beautiful fresh spring afternoon in Konoha. The Hyuga took a step back and waited for someone to open the door. He heard footsteps from the other side of the door and soon after it was opened.

"Is Itachi home?" Neji asked from the glaring Sasuke.

"Yes." He answered glowering at Neji, looking a little pissed off. "What do you want with him?"

Neji was little taken aback, but didn't show it.

"You are being rude, Sasuke." Itachi cut in appearing behind his younger brother. Sasukes eyes were the only thing that betrayed his surprise.

"Sorry, brother." He said and backed back inside, giving Itachi and Neji a final icy look.

After Sasuke had disappeared from sight Neji looked at Itachi.

"What's eating him?"

"Naruto." Itachi said and gestured for Neji to come in.

The pale-eyed boy just raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"Sasuke is still in denial."


End file.
